Talk:Kobalosianism/@comment-24163067-20140608034050/@comment-11555902-20140725000308
1. If you have ever known me for anything Tiddles, it is my combat skills and the glory i've claimed though my art of battle. Yes, I have proven myself over and over and over that I am the closet there is to the Fist of Bandos. I've defeated all my rivels and made it to the top of the pile already long ago. "Claiming it though battle" isn't the issue anymore, anyone who pays attention already knows i'm the best. That aside, you've completely missread what I ment by encourage. The simple fact that I am not an npc and am a player deters people from listening to you when you claim to be a god. Therefor how do you think it would look if I just flate out told people, "WORSHIP ME B*TCH!" ? No one would even wanna talk to me or roleplay with me anymore. If you've read the thing at the bottem of the page, the religon is set of the book "Art of War" You must comunicate with the people and show them that you are the best choice rather than tell them. 2. Bandos did have a right to send them to their doom, but that doesn't mean that was the right thing to do. There are plenty more effectivy ways to find out who is the strongest of the lot. Such as Tournaments, Training, Wars, etc. Plenty more ways than dropping them into a spot where they just have no chance. Even me, as strong as I am cannot take a 50v1 of people who all they do is PK. I might be able to take one or two of them out, but I've got no chance. Doing this with your warriors will in no way prove if they are great or not. Infact it is completely COUNTER-productive. Say they would have been amazing warriors, well its to bad you sent them to their doom. Bandos liked to see his toys die more than he did like to see them prevail. Its was, as you say, amusing. The whole point of Kobalosianism is to become the strongest you can to protect your loved ones at any cost. 3. This is similar to "1." People who know me know that I can lead them and know my skills Descriptive Gameplay. I give them more reason. Yes you must fight to win, but winning isn't just winning with Kobalosianism. It means you can protect those you love and have a future for yourself and your family. Not just sitting ontop of a throne. Now I will tell you what makes me think Kobalosianism is so much better than Bandosainism. I took the ideals of Bandos, and made them more practical, beneficial, and productive. One that can give people purpose in their live and base it around the ones they love. To become stronger for a reason. And as of yet, almost all of the feed back I've ever gotten from it has been positive.